<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Backstage Pass To Hwasa's Solo Concert by hwasabemywifepls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636193">A Backstage Pass To Hwasa's Solo Concert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasabemywifepls/pseuds/hwasabemywifepls'>hwasabemywifepls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concert, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Korean, Lesbian Sex, Self-Insert, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, hwasa - Freeform, kpop, mamamoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasabemywifepls/pseuds/hwasabemywifepls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You buy a backstage pass to a Mamamoo concert, and meet Hwasa afterwards. What you don't know is that she has been horny all day and looking for an outlet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Backstage Pass To Hwasa's Solo Concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the concert ends you look at your hand and the back stage pass is in your possession. You head over to the backstage area with the ticket in your hand. A lady guards it.</p><p>"Hello what do you need?"</p><p>"Hello... Um, I have a backstage pass!" You nervously hold up the pass for her to see.</p><p>The woman barely glances at the pass before waving you in. “Have fun” she says dully.  </p><p>"Thank you ma'am!" You continue backstage, excitement mounting. You look around, wondering if you’re going in the right direction because of the darkness backstage.</p><p> </p><p>You then look over and see Hwasa herself. She is sweaty after her rousing show. She drinks water and in doing so spills it all over herself on purpose. With this her top is see through and you can see the size of her breasts. She moans in relief. Stage hands and others keep talking to her as she ignores them. She looks at you with her intoxicating eyes. "Oh I didn't know they were was letting people in already. May you hold on a second?" Hwasa searches through a bag. "You are my first fan to see me backstage today so I have something special for you!" Hwasa hands you a personal signed photo. "Besides you look fairly nice." Hwasa smiles. "Here sit down." Hwasa sits on this lovely antique couch. She pats the seat next to her. "Did you enjoy the show?"</p><p> </p><p>You try not to stare at the see-though parts of her shirt. "Wow thank you!” Your hands shake just a bit as she hands it to me, her hand brushing yours. "I will take care of this picture. The show was amazing! Probably one of my best nights ever..." You look down and smile, staring at the signed picture as to not stare at Hwasa herself.</p><p>"One of your best nights? Oh wow what an honor! You are very sweet indeed. Do you mind telling me your name? I am not used to meeting good fans like you..." You can hear Madea screaming in the background. Sounds like she is beating someone up. "Oh well looks like Madea is back at it again." Hwasa giggles. "Sorry about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! My name is Y/N. Yes... Madea was quite, um, fierce out there... But she seems like you can trust her to keep you safe!"</p><p>"Oh definitely! That's why I hired her." Hwasa laughs. "Y/N... What a gorgeous name. You are actually quite pretty yourself!" Hwasa slightly blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what? Um, thank you I suppose... You're the one who is beautiful here." YouI feel yourself blush, and hope that she didn't see, while hoping she did at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh how kind and thoughtful of you. You seem quite flustered. How adorable." Hwasa runs her finger along your cheek. "May everyone please give me and my fan some space? We are discussing a record deal." Hwasa lies so everyone can leave. They all nod and head out the way you came from. "Now we are alone." Hwasa winks. "What would you like to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do you mean? Um..." Your breathing get shallower as you realize just how close she is to your face</p><p>"Hm how cute. Trying to act innocent are we? How kinky." Hwasa runs her hand up to your chest. She then uses her other hand and forcibly grabs your head for a kiss. She locks lips with you and you feel her tongue violating your mouth. Hwasa then gets on top of you and stops kissing you. "You like that? Beg me for it Y/N. Beg me to fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you want it."</p><p> </p><p>You gasp at her touch "Hah... Please! Give it to me! Fuck me Hwasa! I need it!" You blush at your own neediness</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to fuck you so hard you dirty slut." Hwasa then while on top of you starts to make out with you. Under your moans she slowly gets her hand inside of your pants. She starts to rub the outside of your clit teasing you. She does not break the kiss. Then after hearing your whimpering she starts to finger you. You feel her penetrate your insides. "You like that?" Hwasa grunts as she fingers you.</p><p> </p><p>"I love it!! Ahh!" You arch your back, responding to her hands. "Please... More! Give it to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are so fucking hot. You are mine." Hwasa then grabs and slams you against the couch. Your back is now facing the front of the couch. "Spread your legs naughty girl. Naughty girls get punished." You obey her orders. With your legs spread Hwasa starts to eat you out. She gives you full eye contact while licking your entrance. As she hears your moans she goes in deeper. She slaps your ass in response.</p><p> </p><p>You cover your mouth, trying not to be too loud, knowing that if you removed your hand someone would definitely come in and wonder who was screaming. "Hwasa... haaah... ahh!! Thank you...!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's it I can't wait any longer!" Hwasa rushes over and grabs something out of that same bag. She pulls out a strap on. "I need to fuck you now! I want to hear you moan my name and take it like a good girl!" She takes her clothes off as you see her goddess like body. When she takes off her top her tits voluptuously come out. Her fine and curvy ass is in the air. She starts to finger herself while looking at you. "No girl has ever made me this... horny." Hwasa then rushes over slowly inserts the strap on dildo inside of you. "I never want this night to end Y/N!" She then kisses you and uses her tongue. She then begins to penetrate you. While fucking you she kisses you making your whole body go numb. "You are so tight." Hwasa then licks up the juices on her fingers. She then continues to take your virginity. "You are a natural. No one can take it like you can." Hwasa moans and goes as fast as she can. She pants and starts to sweat again. "Oh Y/N uh-oh-fuck YES!" Hwasa starts to get a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!! God, this feels so good!" You start to get louder with each thrust of Hwasa's body "Give it to me!! Hwasa! Ahh!" You grip the fabric of the seat in pleasure "I always dreamt of this moment I never thought it would actually happen!"</p><p> </p><p>"AH- Y/N I am about to... cum!" Hwasa thrusts one final time as you start to finish. Hwasa takes off the strap on and bounces on it. As she licks up what you have done. Hwasa then climaxes showing this face that you would love to see again. "Oh Y/N..." Hwasa gets on the couch next to you and kisses you under the backstage lights.</p><p> </p><p>"That was amazing, easily the best night of my life." You kiss her back, brushing her hair with the back of your hand "Thank you Hwasa."</p><p> </p><p>"No thank you Y/N." She cups your cheek as she slowly begins to kiss you again.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets meet again soon ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"We will have to see each other again soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Here is my number. We have to hurry before everyone gets suspicious!" Hwasa helps by getting your clothes. "You will always be on my mind. Do call me after tonight. I would love to talk to you in my hotel room." Hwasa smiles at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I will call you as soon as I can!" I leave, sad that I won't be seeing her for a while, but happy because of the memories I created.</p><p>Before you leave, Hwasa looks at you one more time.</p><p>"I love you Y/N." She blows you a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too!" You return her air kiss, heart happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first work on AO3~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>